


Anything for Love

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beard shearing, Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>"When Fíli had claimed that Ori was his One, nobody but Ori himself believed it. Thorin and Dwalin just thought Fíli was too young to know better while Nori and Dori were absolutely certain that Fíli would only hurt their little brother. But then the company got caught by the goblins and the King threatened to torture Ori. Without a second´s hesitation, Fíli jumped in front of Ori and offered himself instead. The Goblin King agreed but promised that the moment Fíli begged them to stop, Ori would be next and tortured even worse. Only, no matter what they did to Fíli, he just looked at Ori and kept his mouth shut, finally making Dori and Nori realize that the prince had always been serious about loving their brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Love

The chains cut into Fili’s wrists as he’s tied to the stone, bare back visible to all. The goblins cackle as one pulls out his whip and flicks it across Fili’s back. Hard.

“Count!” They shout.

“You’ve ten lashes, Dwarfling,” the Goblin King announced gleefully.

“Count! Count! Count! COUNT!!”

“One,” Fili shouted. He could take it. Ten lashes. That’s all? Weak—

No. There must be more waiting for him.

Another crack of the whip mars his back. Fili groans, but still does not scream.

“Two…three…four—argh! Five.”

His back feels wet and hot.

“Feel free to give up any time, Dwarfling,” the king laughs.

“SIX!! SEVEN!!”

Just three more. Three more and it will be over.

_No it won’t._

“Eight!” he cried through grit teeth. The whip mars the small of his back, a spot yet touched. “ARGH!!” Fili’s chest heaved and his eyes watered. Ten is nothing, huh? “Nine.” Just one more…one more. Please let it be over! The whip strikes him one final time. “Ten!”

Fili feels relief when he’s released. He’s dragged back to the company and forced to the ground. He looks at Ori.  
I’m okay, he wants to say. The words do not come. A goblin seized his hair and, laughing, sheared it, letting a golden braid fall from his head. Fili’s gut clenched at the sight of his braid.

“Stop! Just stop!” Ori shouted.

Fili swallowed. How easy it would be to just stop. He glanced up Ori and smiled. “It’s just hair.”

Two more goblins pulled at the roots on top of his head and on his chin, shaving beautiful golden tresses and letting them fall to the ground, trampled under dirty feet.

When they pulled away and forced Fili to his feet for the company to see, his face was clean shaven and his hair unnaturally short and uneven.

The goblins next idea was to bludgeon him. His now very cold head was a favorite target, which he guarded with his hands and arms as clubs slammed onto his arms and broke his fingers and bruised his already bloody back and fractured his ribs.

When that grew boring, the Goblin King called for a device to be brought.

It hurt to breathe. It was impossible not to cry. But no matter what, Fili refused to scream. He refused to beg for mercy. His eyes never left Ori’s.

When whatever hellish device the Goblin King called on arrived, Fili was pulled over to it, his wrists and ankles were bound. A leather strap held his chin in place. Another cradled his head.

“Paint them a pretty picture,” the Goblin King ordered, mirth in his eyes.  
  
A smirking orc cut a knife deep into Fili’s chest. His breathing quickened and the pain-wrought tears still fell and—oh, Mahal! How he wanted to scream! He blinked his tears away so to see Ori clearer.

It’d be near impossible to see a dry eye in the company now. Horror etched on each face. Thorin was shaking and he ground his teeth. Kili was weeping openly, eyes red and blotchy.

And Ori…

Ori had his hands clasped to his mouth to keep from screaming or wailing. Fili didn’t know which. Ori’s eyes were glossy. Tears streaked down his cheeks into his beard.

The goblin drew back, snickering at his handiwork.

Fili spat at the goblin and turned to the King. “Is this all you got?” he asked. “A few broken bones? Blood play? C’mon, I bet you’re more creative than that.”

“Fili, stop!” Ori shouted.

Fili looked at Ori and smirked.

“I promise you, Dwarfling,” the king chuckled, “I am just getting started.” A goblin danced closer, holding a torch and some sort of bottle. He drank and looking at Fili, held the torch to his hands. Fili closed his eyes, ready for the pain he could not anticipate.

But still, he did not scream, almost biting his tongue out to keep from crying out. When the fire died, he wept, chest heaving and feeling everything. The burns stung. The bleeding on his chest cauterized, but that didn’t stop the sting.

“Fili—”

He glared at Ori. “I got this,” his gaze softened. “Ori, it’s—”

“Cut out his tongue!”

Another goblin pinched his face, a knife in hand Fili kept his mouth tightly shut. The blade cut his lips and gums, but he would not yield his mouth open.

“If you do not open your mouth and let your tongue be cut, we’ll pull your little friend aside,” the King propositioned.

Ori shook his head, horrified.

“We’ll cut out his tongue instead.”

Fili spied Ori behind the Goblin. He opened his mouth—

He was blinded by white light. The goblins flew, blasted off their feet….

 

#

Fili tugged on Thorin’s sleeve.

“Who is that?”

Thorin looked in the direction Fili was. “I am not sure.”

“He’s pretty,” Fili said, staring at the boy clutching onto the other boy’s hand.

Dwalin snorted, earning a glare from Thorin. “You can say hello some time later,” Thorin said. Fili broke away from his uncle’s grasp and ran to the boy.

“Hi,” he said to the bewildered child. His brothers stared at him. “I’m Fili, son of Vili. You’re my One. What’s your name?”

He grinned brightly at the blushing boy. He and the two others he was with were silent.

“Why you little…” The oldest growled.

“My apologies,” Thorin said. “My nephew is very spirited and doesn’t know any better—”

“My name is Ori,” the boy said, a slight squeak in his voice. He blushed crimson and looked at his feet.

 

#

Fili whimpered when the cold water touched his injuries. He should have let Oin look at him, but his stubbornness would not allow it.

“I thought you’d be here.”

  
Fili turned to Ori. Various jars and bandages were in Ori’s arms. Fili grinned, hoping it didn’t look as pained as he felt. Ori did not return the smile.

“If you weren’t injured, I’d clobber you myself. Get out of the water.”

“I just got in.”

“Fili!”

Fili sighed and, groaning, obeyed, wincing with each move he made. He sat on the shore. Ori knelt behind him and opened one jar, rubbing the pasty ointment over Fili’s back.

“Lift your arms,” Ori demanded. “I need to wrap your torso up. For your broken ribs.”

Fili lifted his hands and rested them on the back of his head to allow Ori to wrap linen around him tightly. Fili winced at the harshness of the wrapping but allowed it.

“Your fingers are all messed up.”

“They’re broken. It’s only to be expected.”

Ori took Fili’s right wrist. “You’re lucky Nori had a habit of getting a bit roughed up. I know how to reset broken bones.”

“Well that’s different—ow!”

“You think it hurt now?” Ori asked. “Wait until all ten are reset.” He fixed the next finger, earning a satisfying yelp from Fili.

“You’re an idiot.” He reset a third. “A complete fool!” The fourth snapped back in place. He said nothing through the rest of the resetting and wrapped his hands in linen to hold them in place.

Ori’s hands shook. He pressed his forehead to Fili’s shoulder. “Do I really seem that incompetent to you?”

“What? No! That’s ridiculous. I only meant to protect you. Ori—”

Ori stood and gathered the jars and remaining linen.

“Ori, wait!” Fili scrambled to his feet. He winced at the pain. “Ori, stop! I did it because I love you! I wasn’t going to stand by and let them hurt you!” He cut Ori off, carefully resting his bandaged hands on Ori’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I could have been able to bear it, Ori. It had nothing to do with your competence. I know you’re strong, but—”

“I’m not a warrior?”

“Yes.” Fili said with a smile. It vanished a moment later. “That doesn’t make you weak—Ori, this has nothing to do with your strength! You’re my One. I’m going to protect you regardless. You could have been built like Dwalin and…and…I’m just going to shut up.”

Ori pulled Fili into an embrace, shifting the jars into one hand and mindful of the injuries. “You’re a fool. Fili, how do you think I felt watching you get hurt? And your hair…”

“It’ll grow back,” Fili assured him. His vision blurred. A Dwarf’s hair, adorned in braids and beads, foretold status and achievement; it told the story of who the Dwarf was and is, his accomplishments…

To have one’s hair shorn off was a sign of dishonor. It was a fate reserved for criminals and traitors.

Of all the tortures the Goblin King put him through, this was the worst and even the knowledge it’d grow back could not push aside the shame.

Fili pressed his face into Ori’s shoulder. This body ached and each heave of air that passed through his lungs were like needles in his body.

Ori released him long enough to set the jars down and pull Fili to a log. He sat down, motioning for Fili to sit beside him. Ori gently returned his arms to Fili’s shoulders, rocking the distraught Prince.

“I love you too,” Ori whispered, fingers massaging Fili’s scalp, “You’re my One, which is why I never want to see that happen again, Fili. I don’t want you to put yourself at risk for me. You said you wouldn’t have been able to bear it if I was hurt. How do you think I’d manage to see you hurt? Like right now? It breaks my heart, Fili, to see you broken like this.”

The bushes rustled, bringing both of them to attention.

“Who’s there?” Fili demanded.

“Keep your shirt on, it’s just me,” Nori said, pulling his leg out of a root’s grasp. “Everyone’s wondering what’s taking so long.”

“Oh? We didn’t know we were gone for that long,” Ori said. “Are we needed?”

“We’re leaving soon.”

“You two go on ahead,” Nori said. “I’ll get the medicines.” They stood. Before Fili disappeared into the forest after Ori, Nori pulled him aside and pulled a knitted hat over his head. “Dori had some time to make this. It’ll…hide your head and keep it warm until your hair’s back.”

“Thanks.”

“Fili,” Nori continued, “I trust you to take care of my little brother.”

Fili nodded, grinning despite the way it split the cuts open again.

“And go see Oin. Ori’s descent enough a healer, but you need a professional.”

“Yes, Brother.”

“And don’t call me ‘Brother,’ even if that’s who we’ll be!”


End file.
